


High

by Annibellee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugs, Gamzee is mentioned like once lololol, M/M, MJ - Freeform, Not really sure if it's one sided?, Smoking, Terezi gets pale for karkat when she's high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibellee/pseuds/Annibellee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a full grown ass troll and here you are, mooning over some guy like a teenage girl at a sleepover.</p><p>"Oh Janice, tell us who you like!" Giggles erupt through the stereotypical room in your head.</p><p>"Fine, FINE, okay, you can't laugh, okay?" Suspense. Red cheeks, red lips redredred-</p><p>"OH MY GOD IT'S DANNY ISN'T IT? ISN'T IT?" The third girl interrupts and squeals at the silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh yeah this has been in the works for a while but this is probably the best it's gonna get so enjoy~

Pull in.  
Hold.  
Breathe out.

Then, cough up a lung if you're lucky. Feel the sensation overtake you, or undertake you, rather. Let your eyes become heavy, and don't worry.

These were essentially the instructions you received from Gamzee your first time. It was pretty accurate, you noted, as you scrambled for breath and reached for your glass of human milk at your recuperacoon side, cursing him. You didn't feel anything yet, so you tried again. Then once more.

You got lightheaded from the coughing, but you settled down soon enough. After a bit of waiting it hit you. "Shit," you mumbled to your ceiling, a smile cracking at the corners of your mouth. A laugh bubbled, accompanied by an almost snort.

You live for this.

Everything seems slower and your skin tingles but never in a bad way. You smoothen the comforter underneath you and your fingertips buzz with the more intense feeling. You imagine what it would be like to touch his skin in this way and you produce another laugh. You're in deep shit now, you can't even stop thinking about him when you're high.

It was almost hilariously stupid, unbearably at the least. It was close to sickening how much you were thinking (obsessing, Terezi mentally corrects with a cackle) about that douche. You just wanted a few minutes of peace of mind, and as long as you remembered his existence (how could you ever forget?) it was never coming. At least in your current state you hadn't been able to yet bring yourself to care.

He made you feel less alone, the way he looked at you with his redredred eyes. It was rare that you got to see them unshielded, but that's still more than some people got to see. A surge of exhilaration went through you when his glasses lifted and it was so hard to surpress, so hard to act nonchalant to your privilege. You could understand the distaste he had for them, but all the while his eyes were still beautiful to you. Not to mention his eyes were definitely his most expressive feature, and of course it was too difficult to maintain his facade without them. So, they remain on the bridge of his nose almost every waking moment.

Aw, look at you. Fawning harder than a baby deer. You would spit at yourself if you could, because you are pathetic. You open your eyes that you didn't realize you had closed, then went to scavenge around for something to eat.

You are a full grown ass troll and here you are, mooning over some guy like a teenage girl at a sleepover.

"Oh Janice, tell us who you like!" Giggles erupt through the stereotypical room in your head.

"Fine, FINE, okay, you can't laugh, okay?" Suspense. Red cheeks, red lips redredred-

"OH MY GOD IT'S DANNY ISN'T IT? ISN'T IT?" The third girl interrupts and squeals at the silence.

You are Janice and Dave is Danny and this is the bull-shittiest rom com scene and you only excuse yourself because you are really fucking up there and oh look you're back against the recuperacoon with chips.

Terezi walks in and snatches the pipe off your desk and decides to ascend with you into the realm of clouds.

"Just fucking tell'im, you pissbaby," she rolls her unseeing eyes.

"Oh shut up, who even invited you in," you mumble back, fumbling with your red lighter. You wonder vaguely if your eyes are red yet redredred-

"I'm sick of your mopey swooning, now tell him yourself or I will," she threatens. You think to yourself it's probably more of a promise than anything, knowing her, why is that funny?and suddenly you're laughing.

Terezi laughs too at your laughter and suddenly your whole room is echoing. Your breath speeds up and you squeeze your eyes shut and push away the closing in feeling, quieting down. She reaches out to tap pap your cheek and you give what is an attempt at a playful shove, forcing yourself to laugh it off.

You know Terezi won't tell, and in the back of your fuzzy head you wish she would keep her word, to just do it and remove the weights in your pockets. You decide to take a couple more hits, and that if you have to think about him, at least you'll be too high to care.


End file.
